A Game of Chance
by mckee11223
Summary: Autumn King. The girl that sees everything, and knows everything. But how? And what does Kanan Jarrus think when he meets her? Again?
1. Chapter 1

Autumn King

I brushed my hand across the top of the deck. It shuffled nicely, and I could see my opponent smirking at me. I brushed it again. I loved the way the cards scratched past my finger, the sound too. I looked around expectantly, and I could see money exchanging hands. Half of that would be mine in a minute.

I dealt in the cards, giving him 2 and me 2. I laid 5 cards in the center of the table, facedown. The harsh mining lights glared in my face, but it only gave me strength. On the other hand, my opponent, a middle aged, perhaps 40, man was trying not to laugh at the comical sight in front of him. A young, pretty Mandalorian girl, playing poker in an underground betting hall. This was too good to be true, he thinks, I can beat this girls in a jiffy. Well, it might take me 2 jiffies to beat you, I think.

I didn't need to turn my cards over. I knew what he had, what I had, and what cards were in the center of the table. "All in." I say, and slide my entire stockpile to the center. His eyes bulged, and he put only a quarter, more than I had started with, into the pot. "Raise the bid."

I laughed. "I just put an all-in. We might as see the center."

He didn't seem to think anything was wrong, so I turned the cards over and laid mine on the table. "Royal flush." I whisper as the crowd watched in awe. I could see money exchanging hands again, and a plate was given to me. "20 000 credits. You lost 20 000 credits to me. Now don't you feel like a fool?" I grinned and pocketed the money. He did not look happy, and obviously his entourage didn't like it either. I didn't feel scared. Putting my left hand on my right, I unhooked a small mechanism. I did the same with my left. "So long."

And my knives slid out. Five on each hand, 20 more on my belt. I slashed forward with my right hand, and the knives flew out. I guided them with my mind as the air hummed around me. _Shing, _I heard as they impaled themselves on five points around the room. I looked up. Directly above each of the men's' head, was a knife pressed flat against their hair. Not a millimeter too far or too close.

I heard whispers exchanging. "She's the dead-eye assassin!" One called out. I didn't look that way. Instead, I walked over to where the men were trembling with fear. "I believe this belongs to me," I remark as I remove my knives. I tugged hard to get them out.

Then I walked out of that hall richer than I was before.

You know, the name 'dead-eye assassin' doesn't mean I can't see. In fact, just the opposite. I see everything. Rumors say that I can see a baby in the womb, or a safe behind a painting. I can nail just about any target, even if I'm off course. And if I can't, well, I'll believe it when it happens. The rumors are true. I can see everything, behind any disguise. Nothing can hide from me, not even the number and suit of cards face-down on a table.

Nothing gets past me.

I noticed the uneasy looks in the hall, the different types of organics and droids. I knew who royalty, who people from the slums were. I knew who they were with, and whether or not they'll report me to the Empire.

No one's succeeded, yet.

And today, something deeply upset me. Something that I didn't want to believe. A meeting that was tempting fate everywhere, a meeting that could spark something more than a fight.

_ "Caleb!" I yell, stretching my hand out to him. "Grab on!"_

_He dangled off the cliff, one hand outstretched towards me. It fell short._

_He fell. But then he didn't._

_He stared in wonder as he floated up to the surface again, looking at me, the girl with her arms outstretched._

_"You- You're a Jedi," He stammered, and I slapped a hand over his mouth._

_"You utter one word about this, and I will rip out your intestines and strangle you with them!" I hissed, raising a knife to his throat. He smiled, completely unfazed by my threat. Then he raised his hand, and rocks swirled all around us._

_"I thought I was the only one," He whispers, and I felt my heart melt._

It shouldn't have happened. I should never have let the memory resurface! I punched a nearby rock. Sure, my hand throbbed, but it did let off some steam. No! _Memories are pointless_, I hiss at myself. _Memories make you weak!_

But do I truly believe it?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You'll see some of Autumn's flaws in the next few chapters…**

**This is one of the few chapters that male voice is in first person. Enjoy and stay tuned!**

Kanan Jarrus

"The dead-eye assassin!" Ezra exclaimed, his voice excited, "I can't believe we just saw the dead-eye assassin!"

"Ezra," Hera said, crossing her arms.

"What?" He said, innocence reflecting on his face.

"She's a human, just like us. Besides, she's a rebel." Hera said.

"Of sorts." I add, walking ahead without a pause or hesitation.

"What does that mean?" Sabine and Zeb say at the same time. They glare at each other, then turn away.

"She's not exactly a rebel. It's not like she helps people."

"Who says she doesn't?" Ezra challenges, "We didn't even know what she looks like until today. Who says she couldn't be like us?"

"Yeah, Kanan," Hera says, "If we can recruit her, we can definitely strike back to the Empire."

"But she won't understand us," Sabine said, "It's not like the Empire did something to her!"

"They did." I say simply. I instantly regretted it as everyone turned to look at me.

"Kanan, do you know her?" Hera said, her voice soft, almost a whisper.

I keep walking.

"Kanan?"

"Look. We've got a mission. If you still want me to tell you _after _the op, then fine. But stay on course now. We can't afford to mess up!" I explode, tuning around to face the team. "Don't you all have a past you don't want others knowing?"

Everyone either looked down at the ground or at me. "Fine." Hera said resolutely. "Mission first, Specter 1."

I pretend to be unfazed by the confrontation, to shrug it off. But I can't. This isn't like every other time, when they found out where I worked or who I met. Autumn was different.

"The minecarts are over here!" I shout, comms pretty much useless underground.

Hera runs over, and Sabine and Ezra follow. I start pushing one of the carts of supplies, only to find that it was bolted to the ground. "Zeb! A little help!"

Sabine looks around frantically. "Where's Zeb? Where'd he go?"

"Wait." Ezra says calmly. He lifted his hand up to the air. I felt a disturbance in the force, something that didn't quite feel like Zeb.

"Zeb?" Ezra asks weakly. He felt it too.

Immediately I push everyone out of the way. I land and tumble quite a few times before stopping next to a stalactite **(or stalagmite. Which one is on the bottom?)**.

I look back to see 10 knives firmly imbedded in the rock wall. One more second and we would've been dead. They were aimed at our heads, and I knew only one person who could aim like that.

Her laughter rang off the sides of the cave, dark and ominous. Ezra and Sabine seemed scared out of their wits; it made sense. They have spent their entire lives listening to the dead-eye assassin's legends.

I took a deep breath, then another. My chest hurt, so I must have bruised or cracked a rib. Footsteps sounded in the walkway, and I glanced briefly at the crew. They were all right, if only a little scared.

"Hellllooooo?" Her voice rang out. It was seductive; melodious and alluring… I shook my head. No wonder she had a reputation. "I have someone that you would probably like back!"

From my vantage point I could see her now. She's already dyed her hair since the card game; it used to be blond, but now it was jet black. Her brown eyes were piercing under the lights, and I knew that she knew I was here, trying to hide. Behind her stood Zeb. He had a deep gash on his knee, and I was about to attack her when I noticed that it was probably from a jagged rock. She was only trying to help.

"No seriously, guys." Her voice took on a deeper and bored tone. "I don't have the supplies to mend this guy, so you better come out."

There's the girl I know. The old her, would never have ever _tried _to sound _seductive._ She's changed.

"Autumn." I said as I stood up. Something in her eyes told me that she knew I was here, that I was with Zeb.

"Caleb."

I chuckled. "Actually, I go by Kanan now."

"Get down! Do you want her to kill you?" Ezra hissed from the cave floor. Autumn glared at him and swiped her hands. A hidden knife slid out from her sleeve and hit the ground beside Ezra, pinning his pant leg to the ground. He turned rigid and turned to look at her.

"And I go by Gette Meadow right now. And tell your crew to get up. I'm not going to kill you unless you take a shot at me."

I motioned for them to stand up. Hera stood up first and studied _Gette. _Then Ezra and Sabine followed suit. I started walking towards Zeb with my bag, which was full of first aid supplies.

"Imperials!" Gette exclaimed, and ran down the cave. "Quick! Into this side tunnel!" She lifts open one of the support beams to reveal a small crevice. She was always better at hearing than me.

Now I heard the footsteps down the hall. Supporting Zeb, we walked over to the crevice as fast as we can. Gette was still waiting for us. Hera, Ezra and Sabine ducked through the hole and I followed. Gette didn't come. She pushed the beam back into place and ran back out.

"What are you doing?" I yell.

"If you're seen with me, you'll be in huge trouble."

I grab her throwing arm. "I'm already in trouble with the Empire. Let's do this."

She nods and flicks her wrists. A set of blades slides out, and I could see many more on her belt. "Let's do this." She repeats.

The 'battle' lasted less than a minute. She threw her knives, and troopers crumbled. Felt her using the force to guide them, almost as an unconscious movement. It hit each of the troopers in the kneecap, effectively crippling them but not killing.

"Come on!" She yells, ducking through the crevice. I follow her, and I glace back one more time, I see the troopers already moving.

"Now why do they call you an assassin?" I mumble to her.

"Because I'm silent and deadly."

She looks back at the cave wall. Her hair flicks to the side, and I see just the faintest scar there. A scar that has been there for nearly a decade.

"Do you need a place to hide? You know, while the heat dies down." Gette looks at me as I say this, her eyes quizzical.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I say, looking at the crew. They're nodding. "We've got a ship."


End file.
